1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for retaining and transporting a cooler and/or a beach chair on a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention provides a convenient means for people traveling to a beach or other area by bicycle to bring along a cooler and a beach chair. While there are numerous prior inventions for carrying items on bicycles, none of the prior inventions have all the features of the present invention, which includes a hollow rectangular cooler holder with an open top, which is fastened over the rear wheel of a bicycle, and one or more clips or other fasteners for the beach chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 670,503, issued on Mar. 26, 1901, to Frank H. Cowles, discloses a luggage carrier for bicycles, which is fastened above the rear wheel, including a platform to which is attached a receptacle with a strap for retaining the luggage. The present invention is distinguishable, in that it includes a rectangular holder with rounded corners designed to retain a cooler without any strap, and in preferred embodiments, a flexible clip on the side of the holder or the bicycle""s frame for retaining a beach chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 733,865, issued on Jul. 14, 1903, to Lindsey Murdoch, discloses a carrying attachment for bicycles, which is attached to the frame on a bicycle, with a platform that extends outward from the frame and is designed to hold a variety of articles. The present invention is distinguishable, in that it discloses a rectangular holder with rounded corners designed to retain a cooler above the rear wheel of a bicycle, and in preferred embodiments, a flexible clip on the side of the holder or the bicycle""s frame for retaining a beach chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,417,223, issued on May 23, 1922, to Carl A. Anderson, discloses a package carrying attachment that is above the rear wheel of a bicycle, having a rectangular frame on which the package rests, and a pair of clamping wings that retain the package on the frame. The present invention is distinguishable, in that no clamping members are required to retain a cooler and/or beach chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,243, issued on Dec. 11, 1951, to Lucian W. Hampton, discloses a load carrying attachment for bicycles, motorcycles and the like, with a U-shaped hood that covers the upper part of the rear wheel, with the load being placed over the hood. The present invention is distinguishable, in that it has a holder with an open top and a clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,962, issued on Oct. 3, 1978, to Oskar Pletscher, discloses a bicycle luggage carrier equipped with a recognition and safety device, having a holder bracket connected to the rear end of the bicycle""s frame. The present invention is distinguishable, in that it has a holder with an open top and a clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,217, issued on Aug. 18, 1981, to James J. Johnson and Robert W. Clarke, discloses a ball carrier, with a holder releasably engaging the bicycle""s handlebar. The present invention is distinguishable, in that it has a holder with an open top for a cooler, and in preferred embodiments, a clip for a beach chair on the side of the holder or the bicycle""s frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,878, issued on Oct. 27, 1981, to Franklin D. Ward and Rock A. Engeman, discloses a surfboard carrier, having U-shaped members that extend from the rear of a bicycle. The present invention is distinguishable, in that it has a rectangular holder above the rear wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,704, issued on Aug. 24, 1982, to Matthew S. Boughton, discloses a bottle mount for bicycles, which is retained on a frame tube of a bicycle by a band. The present invention is distinguishable in that it combines a holder for a cooler with a clip for a beach chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,003, issued on Aug. 23, 1994, to Mark S. Wilson, discloses a bicycle carrier rack adapter, fastened over the rear wheel of a bicycle, allowing for attachment of child carriers, cargo carriers, surfboard racks, golf club bag carriers, etc. It does not disclose a holder for a cooler combined with a clip for a beach chair, as in the present invention.
British Patent No. 2 259 678, published on Mar. 24, 1993, to Kenneth Vincent Jackson, discloses a device for supporting carrier bags on bicycles, which is attached above the rear wheel.
Norwegian Patent No. 75753, published on Oct. 10, 1949, to Carl Albert Sxc3x6derberg, discloses a device by which a briefcase or cassette can be locked over the rear wheel of a bicycle.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a holder for a cooler (or a similar object) on a bicycle (or other vehicle), which preferably is combined with a holder for a beach chair (or a similar object). In the preferred embodiments, the bicycle has a rack behind the seat and over the rear wheel, with a holder fastened over the rack. The holder has a rectangular bottom, an open top, and front, back, left and right walls that are perpendicular to the bottom. The front and back walls are joined by rounded corners to the left and right walls. The holder is suitably dimensioned and configured to retain a rectangular cooler with rounded corners. The holder is preferably made out of rigid, smooth plastic, which will not be deformed by the weight of the cooler, but will have sufficiently low friction with the exterior surface of the cooler that the cooler can be easily removed. Different sizes of holders may be used for different sizes of coolers. The holder may be bolted to the frame, or securely retained by other suitable means. clips with pairs of inwardly-biased curved flexible members are attached to the holder or to the frame of the bicycle, to retain the beach chair by its metal tubing. The cooler should be inserted into its holder first, then the beach chair placed over the cooler.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a convenient means of transporting a cooler and a beach chair on a bicycle.
It is another object of the invention to encourage people to get more physical exercise, by making it easy to carry commonly used beach equipment by bicycle, rather than driving to the beach by automobile.
It is a further object of the invention to reduce pollution to the environment by encouraging bicycling rather than driving to the beach.
Still another object of the invention is to reduce dependence on fossil fuels, by encouraging bicycling instead of driving.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.